Blades
The Blades, also known as the Imperial Intelligence Service and the Dragonguard, are a faction founded in the First Era by Reman Cyrodiil.The Rise and Fall of the Blades They were designed to function not only as the Dragonborn Emperor's bodyguards, but also as agents throughout the Empire, serving as spies and doing the Emperor's bidding. Events in Dialogue with Caius Cosades The Blades are said to have originated in Akavir, where they were known as the Dragonguard. Originally part of an invasion fleet, they became bodyguards to Reman Cyrodiil after being defeated by him in the battle at Pale Pass. After the battle, the surviving Akaviri proclaimed Reman to be the Dragonborn they had been searching for and swore loyalty to him and consequently the Empire.The Book of the Dragonborn They have served Dragonborn Emperors ever since until the end of the Septim Dynasty, after which they have become an independent organization that protects Tamriel in secret and awaits to serve and guide a new Dragonborn. Traces of the order's Akaviri ancestry appear in their sculpture, weaponry, armor, and architecture.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil History First Era Dragonguard The Blades trace their lineage back to Akavir in the First Era, where the fiercest warriors of the land were known as the Dragonguard. These warriors were charged with not only protecting the rulers of their kingdom, but were also responsible for hunting and killing the native dragons that plagued Akavir in ancient times. The Dragonguard hunted and killed many dragons, and followed those that fled to Tamriel in the late First Era.The Rise and Fall of the Blades The Dragonguard invasion of Tamriel was fueled not only for their oath to exterminate the remaining dragons, but to search for the fabled Dragonborn. They arrived at the northernmost point of Tamriel, Skyrim, and marched south defeating scores of both Dragons and Nords alike until they were stopped by Reman Cyrodiil at Pale Pass. Reman was the first person who united the human lands of Cyrodiil and, in doing so, defeated the Akaviri invaders. The remaining Dragonguard, upon hearing the voice of Reman, knelt and swore their lives to him. They had found the Dragonborn they were searching for. Emperor's Service The Akaviri were the first to proclaim Reman Cyrodiil as Dragonborn. They were also the ones who did the most to promote his standing as Emperor, although Reman himself never took that title in his lifetime. The Reman Dynasty ruled over Cyrodiil in the late First Era, and the Dragonguard became the personal guard of Reman.Remanada Around this time Emperor Reman Cyrodiil II permitted the construction of Alduin's Wall in 1E 2812. Its purpose was to record the accumulated dragonlore and prophecy that the Dragonguard possessed at the time, primarily as hedge against the forgetfulness of centuries. In 2818, Alduin's Wall was completed, and was celebrated with Emperor Reman II making a visit to officially dedicate the wall.Annals of the Dragonguard As the years passed, the order grew to become the Blades. As the extermination of Dragons was complete, they only sought to protect the Dragonborn, and through him, the Empire. Second Era During the Second Era and the Interregnum, the Blades played a minor role, mainly finding and protecting Dragonborn through Tamriel, acting in the shadows and concealed in their fortresses. Third Era Height of Power in Cyrodiil.]] This continued well into the Third Era, where they reached the height of their power. By this time they had grown into a much larger organization, stretching to every corner of Tamriel. Agents were of every race. They were merchants, thieves, craftsman, mages, and warriors, all acting as spies, protecting the Empire as needed, and operating in secret. They often acted alone, but they also met in secret fortresses across the land. The most well known being Cyrodiil's Cloud Ruler Temple, where it was said they hung the swords of those slain protecting the Emperor. Other maps speak of Wind Scour Temple located under the great expanse of Hammerfell's Alik'r Desert, Sky Haven Temple located high in the mountains of western Skyrim, and Storm Talon Temple located east of Wayrest in High Rock. Vvardenfell Crisis The Blades played a minor role in the Vvardenfell Crisis, acting on the part of Uriel Septim VII to bring the Nerevarine to Vvardenfell and set their prophecy in motion. They had also been tasked with finding and gathering the pieces of Numidium to keep them out of the hands of Dagoth Ur, but were largely unsuccessful in this goal. The Blades' presence in Vvardenfell was very minor compared to elsewhere, with no members above Operative remaining after Spymaster Caius Cosades was recalled from the island. Oblivion Crisis The Blades played a vital role during the Oblivion Crisis, where they helped the Hero of Kvatch and Martin Septim defeat Mehrunes Dagon. With the death of the last Dragonborn emperors, Uriel Septim VII and Martin, the Blades abandoned their role as bodyguards to the new Emperor on account of him not being Dragonborn.The Infernal City The Third Era came to a close with the Blades fortifying themselves deep within Cyrodiil's Cloud Ruler Temple, as they waited for a Dragonborn to return when they would be called upon again. Fourth Era Downfall , a Knight Sister of the Blades.]] During the Fourth Era, the Blades were effectively wiped out by the Thalmor during the Great War. On the 30th of Frostfall, 4E 171, the Aldmeri Dominion sent an ambassador to the Imperial City with a gift in a covered cart and an ultimatum to Emperor Titus Mede II. One of the several demands included disbandment of the Blades. Emperor Titus Mede II rejected the ultimatum. The Thalmor ambassador upended the cart, spilling over a hundred heads on the floor: every Blades agent in Summerset and Valenwood. And so began the Great War.The Great War Eventually, the war ended with the signing of the White-Gold Concordat. Among its terms included the dissolution of the Blades. This allowed the Thalmor to systematically hunt down almost each and every Blade throughout the Empire. Due to this, Esbern and Delphine are the only Blades that are known to remain, along with the possibility of Fultheim, as he is seen carrying a Blades Sword, hinting him as being a veteran. Dragon Crisis During the Dragon Crisis in Skyrim, the remnants of the Blades had begun to rebuild and recruit new members, seeking to rebuild their numbers. With the return of the Dragonborn they regained their original purpose (if the Dragonborn chooses to kill Paarthurnax).Dialogue with Delphine Weapons and armor The Blades members primarily used their own weapons and armor, which, like their architecture, sculptures and ideas/values, trace back to the orders' Akaviri ancestry.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Their weapons of choice primarily include Katanas, which include Akaviri Katanas and Ancient Akaviri Katanas, as well as Two-Handed Dai-katanas and Akaviri Dai-Katanas. The orders' armor appears to be of two different variants, and though both armor sets are both referred to as "Blades Armor," each armor set comes in different armor ratings and colors. One variant, referred to as Blades Armor, consists of a cuirass, helmet, gauntlets, boots, greaves and a shield, which is colored silver, brown, green and gold. The other variant, also referred to as Blades Armor, consists of an armor piece, helmet, gauntlets, boots and a shield. This variant is painted and forged with colors that are a mix of black, silver, bronze and gold. Artifacts The Blades have acquired several artifacts throughout the years over the course of their existence. Many of these artifacts were kept deep within their secretive and impenetrable fortress, Cloud Ruler Temple. *Armor of Tiber Septim *Amulet of the Ansei *Mishaxhi's Cleaver *Valdemar's Shield *Northwind *Bolar's Oathblade *Dragonbane Ranks Grandmaster The leader of the Blades is referred to as "Grandmaster." Only two grandmasters have ever been documented: Jauffre, who served Martin and Uriel Septim VII during the Oblivion Crisis, and Delphine, a Breton woman who helped the Dragonborn defeat Alduin during the Dragon Crisis of the Fourth Era. Knight Brothers and Knight Sisters Members of the order are called "Knight Brothers" or "Knight Sisters." The Hero of Kvatch, notably, held this rank among the Blades. Members are given a commemorative set of armor and a katana. When a Blade falls in battle, honorably, his or her sword may be placed on display as a sign of honor, as evidenced by the display of Captain Renault's katana at Cloud Ruler Temple. Archivists Other members of the Blades include archivists, or "loremasters," who collect and analyze artifacts and texts that contain knowledge which the Blades use. One notable archivist was Esbern, who worked with the Blades during the Dragon Crisis.Dialogue with EsbernThalmor Dossier: Esbern Dragonborn Although not technically a rank within the Blades themselves, the Dragonborn is supposedly the Blades entire purpose for existing after the first Emperor. Ironically however, in Skyrim, the Dragonborn is expected to follow the Blades orders instead of the Blades taking the Dragonborn's word as law. See also *Blades (Daggerfall) *Blades (Morrowind) *Blades (Oblivion) *Blades (Skyrim) Appearances * * * * * de:Klingen es:Cuchillas fr:Lames ru:Клинки (Lore)